This invention relates to a signal lamp for vehicles, specifically motor vehicles, having a housing in which at least one light source is positioned and having an optical light guide in which light is directed in a direction of a predetermined light exit, or release, direction.
Integrating a signal lamp into a headlamp housing as a position light or parking light is known in the prior art. A recess is commonly provided in a headlamp reflector to accommodate a light source for such a signal lamp. However, this design yields disadvantageous light losses owing to an absence of part of the reflector surface.
Alternatively, positioning a signal lamp for a position or parking light in a separate housing or housing part is also known in the prior art. This is particularly necessary when a headlamp, according to a projection process, has additionally a screen and lens.
European patent document (EP 0 780 265 A2) discloses a rear lamp for vehicles that has a light guide in which light emitted from a light source is deflected in a predetermined light exit direction. It is a disadvantage of this known rear lamp that the light guide is structured in a plate shape, thereby covering an entire surface area of an opening in part of a housing.
It is an object of this invention to provide a signal lamp for vehicles of a type that can be integrated in a space-saving manner into a headlamp housing, whereby any interference between a light function of the signal lamp, on the one hand, and a light function of the headlamp, on the other hand, is largely eliminated.